Story idea 8
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: I've always been beaten, glared at, and whatnot. Little did I think that stranger in a fancy black suit would come to my rescue...well, he was more interested in my potential than me, but hey, I'm alive!...wait, I'm undead. Damn. No pairings, yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, it's amazingly enough: A Naruto/Twilight crossover! No pairings as of yet though. Hope you like!**

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I don't own Naruto or Twilight, duh.

(Unknown POV)

I strolled calmly through the streets in the strange village my brother and I had traveled to, watching how the humans ran their lives now. It had been interesting so far, but I couldn't help but be interested in a small boy that always wandered the streets, glares and whispers following him wherever he went.

Today, he wasn't on the street, and I had a sneaking suspicion why; humans were truly too violent. I smelled blood, and my crimson eyes flicked over to an alley where I could see the silhouette of several grown up humans and a small one at the ground.

The boy was just lying there, taking every hit with a silent whimper. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to help…the boy might have potential.

(3rd person POV)

The men and women beating the young blonde boy stopped as they saw someone coming towards them. He seemed to be around his middle-twenties, with very pale skin, crimson eyes, shoulder-length black hair and a black suit. Around his neck hung a silver necklace, formed like a V.

"Hey, whataya want?" One of the men asked, and the pale stranger smiled amiably and clasped his hands together. "That is a question I'm afraid I don't have the answer to yet. But I have a question myself; are you willing to stop hurting the young man?" He asked, red eyes glinting.

"No way! This demon deserves whatever he gets! He's a monster!" Another man yelled, and the pale stranger grinned, exposing unnaturally white teeth, as his eyes darkened to near black. "Monster? Him? I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. This does however give me a nice chance to feed…"

Screams were cut off as soon as they started.

(Unknown (Though you have to know who he is now!) POV)

I looked at the now sleeping human boy with a curious gaze. His wounds sizzled before closing up as an unnatural energy surrounded him. Using my gift, I was able to find out that he was a jinchuuriki, a prison for a terrifying beast made of energy.

The boy had potential, and I was deeply curious about whether the boy would gain a gift or not if he was changed. However, I was hesitant about breaking one of my own rules.

Deciding to talk with my brother, I hefted the bloodied boy up, and, careful not to become bloodied myself; carried him to the inconspicuous little place I had gotten us.

"Aro. What are you doing?" A cold voice asked, and I turned to smile at my brother. "Caius. I am merely looking out for our interests." I explained. My white-haired friend and brother scowled. "And you do that by bringing a human child here?" He asked.

"He has potential. He is the prison to the strongest of those magnificent beasts." I sounded giddy. As usual. Caius didn't think much of it, but I knew it annoyed him.

"He is too young. Or are you about to break your own rules?" Caius said with an enquiring look. I put the boy down, and waved my hand airily. "Wait now just a little." I said, and touched the boy's skin. Thoughts and memories instantly flew through my head, and I frowned at the boy's constant abuse.

The newest thoughts surprised me. He knew of the beast inside of him, and was talking to it. "Caius. Whatever would happen if I changed someone not quite human?" I asked, my eyes lit up in fascination.

Caius frowned. "I do not know. Why?" He demanded. "The boy has made a deal with the beast. At least a fourth of him is demonic." I grinned, and Caius grimaced.

(Naruto POV)

I was aware that I had been moved, but I didn't want to go out in the real world again. The Kyuubi stared down at me in amusement and some concern. "It's not good for you to stay here too long." He rumbled. I shrugged. "Someone's still with me. They'll hurt me." I said.

After 6 years of living as a plague, I wasn't exactly trusting.

"…They're not villagers. Not human either." Kyuubi spoke, fascinated. I knew he knew a hell of a lot more about everything, and was curious.

"What do you mean?" I wondered. The gigantic red fox flicked his tails. "They were supposed to be gone, but it appears they aren't. They're cold ones. Vampires. Hm, I wonder…" He drifted off, looking at the wall.

"Vampires? You mean like vampires-vampires? Those with sharp fangs that suck out all your blood and can turn to bats and burn in the sun?" I asked giddily. Kyuubi snorted. "Those are rumors. Vampires don't have fangs; they just have insanely sharp teeth. And as for the sun and bats part…no. But they can still change a human. I'd like you to wake up and ask them to change you. You'd be lots more indestructible… and though a vampire's body cannot change after having been turned, my chakra should be strong enough to negate some of the effects."

He explained. I frowned, and then turned towards a door in my mindscape and went out. "Well, I'll try?"

As I opened my eyes in the real world, I was startled to see a pale man with black clothes, hair and crimson eyes. He looked delighted by something. Some ways away was another pale man, but he had white hair and a black cloak that hid whatever he wore underneath.

"Ah, you're awake! Remarkable…it was quite the beating you got." The black-haired one said. I scoffed. "It's usually worse…it was you who…scared them away?" I asked uncertainly. He smiled crookedly. "You could say that they won't be coming back." He said cheerily.

"Kyuubi says you're vampires." I said. The white-haired one flicked his head around to glare, while the black-haired one tilted his head. "…Kyuubi. Is that the beast's name? No matter. Yes, we are. My name is Aro. That is Caius." He said.

I frowned. "Those are weird names." I decided. Aro laughed, sounding somewhat insane. "Ah, but so are yours. Now, I am deeply sorry, but I either have to kill you or change you now that you know of vampires." He looked regretful.

"Change me then!" I said quickly. Caius glanced at us with slight contempt. "That goes against the rules. You are a child. If you were to be changed, you would probably not have the strength to control yourself, and you would be living the rest of your eternal life as a child, never reaching adulthood." He explained coldly.

"But Kyuubi says he can stop some of the effects, like the never-changing part!" I informed them, not wanting to die. Aro's face split into a grin, and I noticed that though his teeth looked normal, they had sharper edges.

"That negates the need for the rule, doesn't it, Caius?" He said, eyes glowing. The white-haired vampire scoffed. "Do what you want." He only said. Aro looked somewhat sympathetic. "I am afraid this will hurt." He warned, then leaned over me and bit me.

I was instantly tossed into a world of fire. Everything burned; it hurt so much! I could vaguely hear Kyuubi calling out to ignore it, but it wasn't so damn easy!

(Aro POV)

I was staring at the boy, Naruto, with curiosity in my gaze once again as he lay on a bed, occasionally convulsing…without a sound. Most humans changing to vampire would be screaming their lungs out. Then again, the boy had taught himself not to scream, not wanting to amuse his tormenters more.

I knew Caius was very against the idea of making an immortal child, but with the help of the beast, Kyuubi, the boy wouldn't be an exact immortal child. And something told me he wouldn't be as uncontrollable as they usually were.

(Caius POV)

Damn Aro's curiosity about everything new with potential. Can't he understand it was dangerous? Oh, he does. I just wish he would show it more often. Of the two of us, I regard me as the responsible one, but I am very aware over the fact that Aro is responsible.

We are the two last vampires on the entire earth after the catastrophe in whatever year it was. Now we'll be three. Unless the boy looses his mind as a newborn. I don't really resent the boy. I just resent the idea that he's going to be something we have ruled against for many millennia.

To many, I am seen as being cold, unfeeling and cruel. It's mostly true; I am not a nice person. I'm evil, that's just how it is. But I find it perfectly fine to be seen as the bad person as long as no one opposes me.

There are times I wish I was dead. Being a vampire gets boring after a while. But who would watch Aro if I too were gone? Though he wasn't crushed, he was certainly down by the loss of Marcus, Sulpicia and the other members of the Volturi.

As I gazed upon the boy, I just hoped it would work out.

(3rd person POV)

After about 3 days, Naruto was near the end of his change, his heart beating ridiculously fast. Aro was waiting in suspense, while Caius just wanted it to be over. They'd stayed in the apartment Aro had bought, partly because they wanted to watch the boy, and partly because there was sun all three days.

Neither Caius nor Aro wanted to go out sparkling like the otherworldly creatures they were. Caius had gotten slightly concerned when red tails of energy wisped around the boy, but they seemed to not do anything, even though Aro got a tingly feeling when he touched it.

Finally, the young blonde was finished changing.

(Naruto POV)

I was relieved; it didn't hurt anymore. As a matter of fact, I felt better than ever. I slowly opened my eyes to see up into a roof, seeing all the small cracks and imperfections there. Then I turned my head to see an expectant Aro. He really was beautiful, though I wouldn't usually use that word. Too girly.

I slowly sat up, warily glancing at Caius who was looking wary himself, and raised my hand to my face. My tan skin from being outside so much had turned deathly pale, and hard. Aro handed me a small mirror, and I nearly gaped, seeing my head. The same pale skin made my whisker-marks easier to notice, yet not. My eyes, which had been a deep blue, were now crimson, like the Kyuubi's.

My hair's golden color had faded somewhat, and the spikes hung more down, looser. I was…amazing. "Don't let it go to your head." Kyuubi advised internally, and I blinked.

'Kyuubi! I'm a vampire! …What did you change?' I questioned in my head.

"I know you're a vampire, moron. I did so you'll age until you're about 17-18, though it may accelerate slightly. Also, you won't have to worry about the sun issue. You also gained an ability, but I don't know exactly what it is yet." Kyuubi informed me.

"…Aro, right? Kyuubi said I'd age until I'm 18. And not to worry about the sun. And that I got an ability." I grinned. Aro clasped his hands together, while Caius still glared warily.

"Amazing! Hm, what might your ability be, I wonder…" Aro mused. Caius scowled. "Boy. You'll be staying with us at least until you have enough control and knowledge about yourself and your species. Understood?" He ordered. I nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him.

"Are you thirsty?" Aro suddenly asked, and I blinked. As he asked, I noticed a burning in my throat and grimaced. "Yeah…" I hesitated. Aro nodded. "Come with me, and we'll find someone for you to feed on." He said, and instantly jumped off my bed and blinked at the speed I moved at.

"Vampires are much stronger and faster than humans." Caius said coldly. I nodded, and followed Aro. We sped off and came to a stop at a dark place with lots of drunken people in the street. Aro gestured to them. "Choose whichever…but don't go on a rampage, then I will have to stop you." He grinned cheerily, and I shivered.

I noticed a drunk moving away from the others, and slowly let my instincts take over.

(Aro POV)

Amazing boy. He has had control the whole time, though it seems he doesn't know it. I watched him drain the drunken man empty and then come to himself again. He looked troubled, but not much.

"Very good." I commented, and he looked at me. "…I killed him." He said silently. I nodded. "That's just how it is. Besides, weren't you going to be a ninja? They kill people." I explained cheerfully. He scrunched up his nose. "Yeah. What do I do with him? I can't just leave him to be found…" He said.

I smiled. Not many newborns thought as far as that. "Leave it to me. What of your thirst?" I wondered. He blinked, and shrugged. "It's…bearable?" It sounded like a question, but he meant it.

"Good, good." I grinned and with a few quick movements, I had disposed of the man before Naruto knew it. Well, he could see it. "It seems the sun is arriving. You may be immune to it, but I'm afraid I'm not." I chuckled, and sped off again. The blonde little boy followed immediately.

"…What exactly do we do in sunlight?" Naruto asked curiously and I blinked. "What about it?" I wondered. The blonde shrugged. "Well, I thought vampires burned in the sun…though Kyuubi said that's wrong." He looked somewhat embarrassed and I laughed.

I probably sounded insane again.

"Not much burning in sun, no." I said, and put my hand in a stray ray of sunshine we ran past. I could see the boy's eyes widened as my hand glittered in the sun before being cut off from the light.

"We sparkle!" He sounded incredulous. I laughed again. "Yes. Caius and me do sparkle, as you put it. It's a way of capturing the attention of our prey. I suppose the beast inside you didn't want you to have to stay inside each time there was sun." I explained.

Naruto laughed shortly. "Kyuubi detests being called a beast. He prefers Celestial being." He informed me. I blinked. "Very well."

(Caius POV)

Aro and Naruto came back from the hunt, and by Aro's grin, I understood it went fine. I sighed. That meant Aro would likely have me teach the young boy about the vampire society as well.

I noticed he was being careful around me, and sighed.

"Naruto." I said. He started and looked at me with something akin to awe and fear. "I will have you know that I will not hurt you. Though I will not be easy on you either." I explained. He nodded. "Thanks. I'm just…you're really powerful! So I'm kind of…yeah, scared."

I nodded. "It's a natural reaction." Was all I said to that, and went to another room.

(3rd person POV)

Things went okay. The only problem now was about the ninja academy and the Third Hokage. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, and both Caius and Aro wanted to teach Naruto more about being a vampire first. So they did it a pretty simple way.

(Aro POV)

"You will be allowed to see the Hokage now." The secretary said. I smiled graciously and nodded. "Thank you." I said. The secretary almost fainted, to my amusement.

I went in the double doors and looked at the weary-looking leader of the village. "Hokage…sama." I nodded to him, and tasted the strange word. He seemed to collect himself somewhat. "Yes. Who might you be, and what can I help you with?" He asked.

"My name is Aro. Aro Volturi, if you want. And I wondered if I could…adopt, young Naruto." I said. Adopting sounded strange, but it was the only way. Or apprenticeship, I read of someone's thoughts, but I was apparently not qualified for that.

"I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment. Naruto is gone." The Hokage sounded sad, and I frowned slightly. "Oh, but I know exactly where he is." I said cheerily. He looked up at once.

"What? Where?" He demanded. I smiled. "At my apartment. He was trashed by a couple of civilians that I…took care of, I suppose. And he's rather anxious to come out again." I lied smoothly. You don't live a couple millennia without picking up some tricks.

"…I see. Unfortunately, only ninja, and trusted ones have a chance to adopt him." The Hokage was lying as well. I could hear it. But I admitted he was a very good liar.

"Why would that be, I wonder? I'm certain I could protect him…" I said, my eyes flashing slightly. The Hokage's eyes narrowed, as he looked closer on me. Especially my eyes seemed to unnerve him. "Is it the beast inside him? If that is the case, you need not worry. The creature is about as friendly as it can get."

The Hokage scowled. "Who are you?" He demanded. I smiled airily and laughed. "I told you, I'm Aro. Whatever titles I have had would have made no sense to you." A glint in his eyes showed that he knew I was something more than just a civilian.

"Enough." He said calmly, though I felt a slight pressure. Probably this killing intent I'd read about. "Tell me exactly where you come from, your whole name and title and why you're here. Unless you wish to go to the interrogation cells?" He threatened.

I smiled and then fixed my face into a slight scowl, just like Caius. "I am afraid that is something I will not tell. That boy is interesting, and he has chosen to stay with me and my brother of his own will. And threatening me will really do nothing. I only came here on Naruto's behalf. In a year, he will be allowed to enter the ninja academy." I near commanded, shoving some of my bloodlust towards the old man.

"…Very well. I will put you as Naruto's guardian, and he will be entered in a year. But if anything happens to him…" The Hokage said. I smiled, in a cheerful mood once more. "Don't worry, it won't. Now I have to leave. Can't know what Caius tries to teach young Naruto." I said, and then left at vampire speed, confusing the old leader.

Caius probably wouldn't agree with what I'd done, but I didn't outright threaten or tell did I?

(Naruto POV)

I sure hoped the rest of my time with Caius would be just history! Though interesting, it's a lot to learn…and Kyuubi is threatening me with teaching something too!

Oh well, I'm really interested in what'll happen now that I'm a vampire…

XXX

**So... how was it? It's my first time writing in 'I' form...I don't think it's that bad though. It doesn't have a name just yet, but if you have any ideas, feel free to tell! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh heh heh...I couldn't help but write another chapter for this story. Hope you like!**

(Naruto POV)

I watched as the sun rose over the edge of the Hokage Mountain with a thoughtful gaze. If I were still a human, I would've woken up about now. I rose from my comfy bed and went out in the living room.

Aro turned as I came in, while Caius merely nodded to me. "So what will I be learning today?" I wondered. Aro tilted his head and smiled. "It has been a year, has it not?" He answered my question with a question of his own. I blinked unnecessarily.

"…The ninja academy!" I figured, grinning. Aro nodded. "Do be careful though." He said with his hands clasped together. "Don't reveal our secret." Caius added calmly. I nodded quickly, and was gone.

(Naruto POV)

I quickly sneaked into the Hokage's office and was rewarded with seeing my self-claimed grandfather look at me in awe and curiosity.

"Naruto?" He wondered. He sounded sad, I could believe why, not having seen me for a whole year. "Yep! Do you mind writing a note for me? Aro said I could start at the academy today!" I grinned. He seemed somewhat stunned.

"I'll write a note…Naruto, where have you been? And what happened to you?" He wondered. I shrugged. "Stuff. And I've been with Aro and Caius, my guardians! They're awesome." I didn't lie. I did think they were awesome, bothering with taking care of me.

The Hokage wrote a note, and gave it to me. "It was nice seeing you again, Naruto…do visit more often." He admonished. I looked away slightly. "Sorry for waiting so long…bye now!" I waved and ran out at a human speed.

(Hinata Hyuuga POV)

I was sitting at the back of class, calmly listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture about the first Hokage when the door opened and someone came through.

"I deeply regret my tardiness, but I had to take care of a few issues. Here is a note from the Hokage." A smooth, calm voice said. It had a bell-like quality, and yet it seemed very much male. I looked up from my desk and nearly gasped.

He was clearly my age, though his body seemed to indicate he was slightly older. He had pale, almost whispery skin, and his hair was pale gold in ruffled spikes that fell down. His eyes confused me, as they were ruby red. Maybe he had a dojutsu? He wore black shorts, and a black t-shirt with a white gold necklace around his neck that ended in a V above his heart.

"Hm…introduce you to the class then." Iruka said, sounding annoyed and confused. The boy smiled briefly, and I could practically hear many of the girls faint mentally. "I am Naruto. Naruto Volturi, if you want. I am to start participating in this class." He said.

I wondered why he spoke that way. It seemed a mix between a formal and casual way of speaking. What he said caused uproar in class. At least with the boys, the girls were too far into their swooning to notice anything. "Calm down! Naruto, you may sit beside…Hinata. Hinata, raise your arm." Iruka said.

I blinked, blushed slightly and put my hand up. Naruto smiled gently at me, though his eyes seemed to have darkened slightly. He sat down beside me, and I tried smiling back, and stop staring. He chuckled, and the lesson continued.

(Naruto POV)

I hadn't anticipated being put to sit beside a girl, but at least I was put beside the only girl not gone in blissful thoughts. She had blushed when I walked up, and I had to restrain myself. Her blood smelled heavenly.

Her eyes were that of a Hyuuga, and I was curious. Though Kyuubi had told me of the eyes, he didn't know a lot about them, as he made the Sharinghan of the Uchiha clan, while Nibi made the Byakugan. I could practically see the sensei's animosity towards me, but he was clearly curious about my change from the last time he saw me.

I briefly glanced around at the entire class, and wasn't surprised. Most of the girls were staring at me with vacant eyes, probably lost in some daydream or other, while the boys were glaring at me. I was most interested in two of the boys though.

One of them was an Uchiha. He had hair that spiked up in the back, and onyx eyes. The other boy didn't bother glaring, and was simply staring curiously at me. He had his hair tied up in a pineapple-shaped ponytail.

Both of them had potential. I mentally groaned; I was beginning to sound like Aro!

Either way, I listened to sensei as he explained about the first Hokage's unique abilities with wood. Truly interesting that man.

(Hinata POV)

The academy was finally over, and I hurriedly went over to Naruto before he left. "Naruto! Um, I wondered if you wanted to come to dinner? I am certain my father would allow it." I said spontaneously.

He blinked, seemingly surprised. "…I'm afraid I must decline. I have urgent matters to attend to." He sounded regretful, and I frowned. "Oh…well that's too bad." I sighed. "Well, I have to get home. Bye." I waved slightly, and he nodded.

Just before I was out of hearing range, another of the girls came up to Naruto. "Hey, now that the hussy's gone, want to come home with me?" She asked. I span around angrily, only to blink when I saw Naruto slamming the girl into a wall.

"I will not allow you to speak of my friend like that. One more time, and I cannot save you from what will happen!" He threatened. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed. He considered me a friend already? And he threatened someone just for me…

He let the girl down and looked at me with a gentle smile. "My apologies." He said with a nod, and then ran towards a dark alley.

I felt my heart beat, and frowned. What was this feeling I felt? I would have to ask my father.

(Naruto POV)

Damn, I nearly lost control when that girl talked like that about my new friend. Luckily my training with Caius has paid off. As I thought about training, I grinned. It had only been two months since we figured out what my gift/ability was.

I could make, and control fire. Amazing, right? It was also a huge help for me, as fire is the only thing that can kill a vampire. Kyuubi thought I probably got it due to him being a spirit of fire.

As soon as I was in the shadows, I ran at vampire speed. I enjoyed it, feeling the wind ruffle my hair and caress my cold skin.

(Hinata POV)

I came home to the compound with a small smile on my face, and father raised one eyebrow at me. "What has happened to give you such a happy mood, daughter?" He wondered. I frowned slightly. "There was a new boy in class today…Naruto Volturi. He sat beside me, and when someone bad talked me, he actually slammed her into a wall! And I feel so strange…" I blushed.

Father looked surprised. "Volturi is it? Hm, I've never heard of that…but I know of Naruto. And it is a good thing he would act like that, since you seems quite infatuated with him." He said with a slight chuckle after seeing no one near.

I blinked and blushed even more. "Infatuated? But I'm nothing like those other girls…" I protested. My father smiled. "There are different reactions to being infatuated, daughter dear. And yours is one of the better ones. Invite him to dinner tomorrow, so I may meet my possible son-in-law then." He said, and outright laughed as he walked away.

(Naruto POV)

"I'm back, nothing happened, and I've got a friend!" I grinned as I went inside. Aro smiled. "Good, good." He nodded. Caius scowled. "A human friend." He simply stated. I looked away. "…Yeah. It's not like I could create friends, is it?" I said silently.

Caius's features softened slightly. "Very well. But be careful." He nodded. I sighed thankfully. Aro clapped his hands together. "Why don't we go to the training room? I am curious about how far you've gotten with your gift…" He said.

I grinned and ran down, Aro following me gracefully.

(Aro POV)

"Marvelous!" I exclaimed giddily as I watched Naruto conjure up a small ball of fire slightly above his hand and toss it around. I was careful to keep my distance, as I shamefully have to admit I have a slight fear of fire. Naruto seemed proud, then spaced out as he apparently conversed with Kyuubi.

I was quite curious about the beast, as it seemed to be quite different from the written observations about it. According to the books, the large fox was a malicious beast with no conscious mind except for the thought of destruction and outright pandemonium.

According to Naruto and his memories, the fox was smart, somewhat polite and concerned for it's host, and it did have it's reasons for attacking whatever it attacked. In other words, humans still refused to see things beyond their sight.

Ever since I was created, I have always been fascinated by the close-mindedness of humans, their behavior, and irregular solutions for none-existent problems. Of course, there were humans so selfless you wouldn't believe it as well. Isabella Swan had been one of them. I believe Naruto was too.

I started as Naruto was encased in flames and looked curiously as it swirled around him as an impenetrable wall before it fell down.

"Interesting! Was that of your own design?" I asked. Naruto shrugged. "Somewhat? It's really difficult though!" He grumbled. I laughed, and went upstairs to talk with Caius.

(3rd person POV)

Next day, it was time for school once more. For once, it wasn't sunny outside, so Aro followed Naruto to the academy.

(Hinata POV)

I stood outside the academy with father when I saw Naruto and a grown up man come. Both walked with the same grace, though Naruto walked faster than the man. I was confused by his choice of clothes though. He walked as gracefully or even more than a ninja, but his clothes suggested high civilian status.

He also wore the same necklace as Naruto. Now that I thought about it, maybe they were family? Both had the same pale skin and red eyes, though the man's skin seemed more…chalky…than Naruto's.

"Hinata. How are you this fine morning?" Naruto asked me, and I suppressed a giggle at his strange way of speaking. "I'm fine thank you. Who's this?" I wondered. Father kept in the background, analyzing everything.

"This is Aro, my guardian, I suppose." Naruto grinned. Aro gave a nod and a charming smile. "Good morning, my dear. And you must be her father?" He asked, looking at father.

"Indeed. Might I ask how long you've been staying in Konoha? I haven't had the chance to greet you?" He asked back, in the normal formal tone he used when out in public.

"Um, do you have a chance to come over to dinner tonight, Naruto?" I asked hopefully. Naruto blinked, glanced at Aro and got a slight nod. "Yes, I do. I would be honored." He replied.

Father clapped his hands together, and Naruto raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow. "Very well. I will see you tonight, Naruto. Hinata." He nodded and walked away. Aro tilted his head and I felt unnerved by his intense stare. Naruto seemed to move his mouth only slightly and Aro turned his stare on him.

"Hm, it seems the sun is coming out after all…do behave with the beautiful lady." He chuckled as I blushed and walked away as well.

I tilted my head at Naruto. "Doesn't he like the sun?" I wondered. Naruto frowned. "…Aro and Caius have a skin…disorder, I suppose. It's nothing major, but it hinders them from being out in the sun." He explained smoothly. I got the feeling he was omitting some information but decided not to press it.

My blonde friend offered his hand and I took it, only to be surprised by the coldness. "You're freezing! Shouldn't you have some more clothes on?" I asked. He chuckled. "No, no. It's normal for me. It's nothing dangerous. Shall we go in?" He suggested, and I nodded.

(Naruto POV)

I didn't really like to lie to her, but I couldn't really just out and tell her about vampires, could I? Caius would have my head. At least I didn't lie outright. Merely…tweaked the truth a little.

We went into class, and heard a gasp. Everyone's eyes seemed to zoom in on our intertwined hands. I chuckled as Hinata blushed. I calmly led her up to our assigned seats, and ignored the boy sitting on the desk beside us glaring at me.

"Quiet down class! Today we'll be learning about chakra control!" Iruka arrived, and the class groaned. I didn't understand what was so bad about it, it was interesting and important info after all. Now that I thought about it, I would probably have reacted like the others if I were still human and hadn't met Aro and Caius.

My love of history probably came from Caius's lectures. My curiosity was obviously from Aro, as well as my speech patterns. I was aware that it was strange, but I liked it.

I focused on the lecture.

(Kiba Inuzuka POV)

I couldn't believe it! That new guy had the nerve to hold hands with MY Hinata! And the way he speaks is so weird; whatever does Hinata see in him? He's obviously a loser! He even walks weirdly!

And also, whoever in their right mind would actually be bothered to listen to Iruka's lecture? It was so boring… I watched Hinata glance at him and blush every few minutes. Why? There was nothing special with him, except his red eyes, which creeps me out!

Hinata started as the new guy looked at her through the corner of his eyes. His eyes were thoughtful, and I huffed. I sniffed the air and balked. The new boy smelled so…sweet! It was a sickly sweet scent with an undertone of fox.

He tilted his head and looked curiously at me, those red eyes of his intense. Then he smirked coldly and turned back to watch Iruka. I nearly growled.

Why did Hinata choose him?

(Naruto POV)

I was aware of the dog-smelling boy glaring from the start. He was glaring fiercely, and seemed to have several thoughts spinning through his head. He probably had a crush on Hinata, I thought.

When I smirked at him, he actually growled. I couldn't help but think of Caius's stories about the werewolves. Of course, the boy was simply a member of the Inuzuka clan, known for their dog-like characteristics.

The school bell rang for lunch, and Hinata asked me something.

"I apologize, I was sitting in my own thoughts, what did you say?" I wondered. She blushed cutely. "If you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked. I shrugged and smiled. "I would be delighted." I replied.

I followed Hinata to the shadows beneath a large tree where the pineapple-haired boy, a chubby boy and the glaring boy sat. A boy with a large jacket sat a little away from the others, but still included in the gang.

"What's HE doing here?" The glaring boy asked sullenly. Hinata frowned. "I invited him. Is there something wrong?" She wondered.

"Yeah, HIM!" The boy retorted sourly. The pineapple-haired boy sighed. "Excuse Kiba, he's a little territorial." He drawled. I smiled. "No harm done…it is…fascinating." I knew my tone was somewhat airy and smirked internally.

The glaring boy, apparently Kiba looked startled. "Fascinating? What's fascinating?" He asked warily. "Your behavior." I replied calmly. He blinked, and I heard the pineapple-haired boy sigh. "And he continues to antagonize him. Troublesome." He muttered.

Kiba growled. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. I chuckled. "Exactly what I said. Your clan is tied with dogs, and so are your instincts. THAT is fascinating. I was unaware such things were possible." I explained. Hinata looked concerned.

"Can't we just sit and eat?" She asked. I smiled gently. "Certainly. I shall keep my comments to myself." I offered. Kiba just huffed as we sat down.

"I'm Shikamaru. That's Choji, and Kiba. Him over there is Shino." The pineapple-head said slowly. "And I'm Naruto, as you've all heard." I nodded with a smile, and they all opened their lunch packs.

"Don't you have food, Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously. I shook my head. "I am afraid I must say that I am not a very good cook, and I can say the same for Aro and Caius." I chuckled.

"Oh. Do you want some of mine?" She offered. Kiba fumed silently, and I smirked. "No, no. Do eat your food. I am used to going long times without eating." I answered calmly. Shikamaru eyed me curiously, and I put my eyes on him.

He frowned, and looked away quickly. I chuckled.

(Hinata POV)

School was finally over, and I beckoned Naruto to follow me. He did so gracefully, and I was almost ashamed at how I seemed so clumsy beside him.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable with the arrangement?" I asked carefully. He chuckled. "Why would I be? Your father is a strict man, but he wouldn't look like much next to Caius." He replied. I blinked. "Oh." I said.

We arrived at the Hyuuga compound, and Naruto looked around in curiosity. "Nice place." He said, and I was surprised to hear him sounding normal. He chuckled, and I blushed again. "Dinner should be ready soon. Come with me, please." I said, and he nodded calmly.

"Who is this stranger, Hinata?" A cold voice asked behind us, and I frowned and turned. "He's a guest." I answered, my voice shivering slightly.

(Naruto POV)

I wondered why Hinata seemed scared of the boy that had come up behind us. He couldn't be more than a year older than us, but his face was set in a hateful glare towards my friend.

"I would advise you to stop glaring at my friend. I am not the most patient person when it comes to matters such as these." I said calmly, with an edge to my voice. The boy scoffed. "I am the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, you can do nothing." He said.

I tilted my head. "Oh, is that so…" I said, staring at him. I knew it unnerved people, just as Aro's stare had unnerved me. Then I moved. Before either of them saw anything, I held the older boy up by his throat. "Prodigy or not, I will not tolerate such behavior towards my friend. Let it not happen again." I warned, being careful with how much pressure I laid to his neck.

I let go of the boy, and he sagged down on the floor, looking at me incredulously.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said. I smiled at her. "It was nothing, my friend. Now shall we go?" I asked. She nodded quickly and led me away, only glancing one time back at the boy.

(Hinata POV)

I couldn't believe it! Neji, my cousin had been incapacitated within a few seconds! I gazed in awe at the one I had a crush on, admiring his lean muscles. He chuckled, and I blushed at being discovered.

We arrived in the dining room, where father and my little sister Hanabi sat. I quickly sat down, and Naruto followed my example, though more graceful. "Good to see you both. Let's dine." Father said, and we all calmly began eating.

Though I did notice Naruto focusing more on me than the food.

()

**Now that was unexpected. No really, it was! It wasn't what I intended it to be when I started writing...Hope it's okay though! **

**Naruto doesn't really know what he's feeling, but he knows he's very protective, so he just lets it flow...**

**Please do review! ^.^**


End file.
